


To The Victor, Goes the Katsudon III

by DestiniesEntwined



Series: To the Victor, Goes the Katsudon: A Series of Unrelated YOI Post-Ep Works [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniesEntwined/pseuds/DestiniesEntwined
Summary: After Yuuri's heartfelt confession on live TV, everyone is stunned and something's going to give.Fluff, Drama, Contemplation, and some spicy fare for "flavah"...Post-Ep for Episode 5, stand-alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "No eto tak teplo!" Russian- "But it's so warm!"  
> "khuy" Russian - dick
> 
> If you are clueless about japanese things, ask...apparently Victor is, lol.
> 
> This story comes from the perspective that Victor doesn't have very good Japanese. That he had not one lick of the language before coming to Japan, and he has only been there for 5 to 6 months. So he's picked up a little bit but he is far from fluent. There is substantial evidence of this in the series itself, as well as real life common sense would dictate that most of Yuuri and Victor's interactions are actually in English.
> 
> also, fun fact: IRL, the Rostelom Cup in Russia was this past weekend (Nov. 4-5, much earlier than it's usual early Dec. dates) and the Cup of China is actually in two weeks. For dramatic purposes (of course he has to beat Smol Angry Kitten to get to the GPF! lol) the writers reversed it. Oh well.

Victor was hearing words: A jumble of things his did and didn't understand. His name was discernable in the cacophony, as Yuri spoke faster and more adamantly. He had never seen Yuri as fired up as he was there, in front of dozens of reporters, cameras, and consequently millions of Japanese and world citizens via television and internet. He caught the word "love" come out out Yuri's mouth a few times as well.

 _So he's talking about his theme...I'm glad he has found his inspiration for his skating, at last. He really has begun living his life, and reaching outside of himself._ He listened as Yuuri practically shouted into the microphone. _Yuuri...you are so full of fire, right now!_

He smiled with that satisfaction as reporters rambled in frantic Japanese. Victor's Japanese was very basic, and still wasn't able to truly understand a lot of the conversations Yuuri and his family had. He and Yuuri spoke _mostly_ in English, and some Japanese as Victor tried to practice sporadically. Right now he felt a bit lost. He dwelled on how cute that suit looked on him, and the fact that the color of that drab tie did _not_ suit him at all.

"When you come back, we'll burn that unfashionable tie," he blurted out, unaware of what had just been declared on national television. "Let's buy you a new one before the Cup of China."

With a chuckle, he glanced over and saw the wide-eyed looks on Yuuri's family and friends' faces. They seemed in shock. Minako was outright pouting. And none of them could peel their eyes from the screen for a moment.

_What are THOSE looks for? What did Yuri say that was so surprising? Do they not know him like I do?_

He leaned over to Minako and spoke in his simple Japanese.

"Did I miss something? Why the faces?"

She looked at him, her jealousy quickly dissipating into amusement.

" _Chotto..._ you didn't understand what Yuuri just _said_ on National TV?" she responded, her voice loud enough to catch the attention of the Katsuki and Nishigori families. All eyes were on him. Faces of people he'd come to adore, staring at him, faces flushed red and eyes wide.

"What? I can't understand a lot of Japanese, especially when people speak quickly! Yuuri and I speak mostly in English! You know that!" Victor defended himself, beginning to feel a bit exasperated.

The triplets giggled and covered their faces.

"Wait...are you guys upset? Embarrassed? What exactly did Yuuri say?"

"He said he LO-" Lutz went to blurt out, quickly cut off by Yuko's hand over her mouth. With a stern look, the young mother ensured that her girls would remain silent.

"I think you and Yuuri should talk about it when he comes home," Hiroko explained simply and gently, with a Mona Lisa smile on her face. "He will be able to say it in English, so you understand."

Victor was only somewhat soothed by Katsuki-san's gentle and clear response. Everyone still seemed to be feeling a wide array of emotions. The girls giggled and blushed. The Nishigori's and the Katsuki's seemed shocked, but not upset. It was awkward. Minako seemed a little hurt by whatever he had said...but _why?_

Needing to escape the building pressure around him, Victor politely excused himself under the guise of going to the bathroom.

Propping himself up on the sink counter, he ran the cold water and stared down into the basin. The crisp cool liquid did nothing to calm the anxious knot in his stomach. He continued with a few more splashes to his heated face as he tried to analyze the situation.

_I will have to find a video recap online, preferably with an English or Russian translation. I can't wait until tomorrow morning to hear it from him. Whatever it is that he said, about his theme...about ME..._

As he began to connect the dots, he thought about how close they had become over the last six months. Victor had not been shy about his growing affections for the younger Japanese man. He was beautiful, sensitive, passionate and genuine. Thinking about this past weekend's competition, and how easily they affected each other, how easily they they embraced and how easily they related to one another nowadays...it hit him. _Hard._

_OH._

The weight of realizing his personal impact on his dear little _kobuta-chan_ bore down with a vengeance.

_Does he feel the same way?_

His whole body was at rapt attention now, buzzing with excitement and the absolute _need_ to know Yuuri's exact words. Because whatever it was, it had to do with _him_ and how it is connected to Yuuri's theme.

And it hit him: whatever his tasty little Kastudon had said...was on _national television._ Whatever he had said would get back to Russia, and be heard and seen _around the world._

His throat constricted as his neurons rapid-fired, thinking of the possible outcomes, positive _and_ negative, that Yuuri's words could have on them and the rest of the skating world.

He bolted to his room and fired up his laptop. The mere seconds it took for it to boot up and open his browser seemed like an eternity.

His browser opened up directly to Google, and he typed hurriedly in the search bar:

_"Yuuri Katsuki JSF press conference September 2016"_

The only two videos that popped up were from the Japanese and American Skating Federation websites.

_English will have to do. At least I can read the subtitles._

He took a deep breath and held it as he clicked on the link, swallowing hard before exhaling slowly and evenly, trying to calm himself.

The video played, beginning with Morooka-san's introduction. He watched as Yuuri stepped up and put the placard on its stand, with the kanji for "love" displayed proudly.

Victor stared, barely blinking, as the camera zoomed in close up and Yuuri spoke:

"My theme in this year's Grand Prix series is 'love'. I've been helped by many people in my competitive skating career thus far, but I've never thought about 'love' until now. Though I was blessed with support, I couldn't take full advantage of it. I always felt like I was fighting alone. But, since Victor showed up to be my coach, I've seen something totally different."

Victor sucked in a sharp breath at his words. He knew he had been an inspiration to his protégé, but for Yuuri to put it so eloquently, it made his heart ache in a warm and pleasant way.

"My love is not one which could be easily understood, but the more abstract feeling of my relationships with Victor, family and hometown...I was finally able to realize that something like love exists all around me. Victor is the first person I've ever wanted to hold on to."

Victor gasped at Yuuri's confession. His pulse racing with adrenaline, as he realized what this meant.

"I don't really have a name for that emotion, but I have decided to call it 'love'."

The Russian's beautiful blues eyes pooled with tears, elation sweeping over him in a luminous wave. His hand covered his mouth in an attempt to hold back the deluge that threated to overtake him.

"Now that I know what love is, and am stronger for it, I will prove it to myself with a Grand Prix Finale gold medal!"

Victor gawked at the screen, and Yuuri's adorable blushing face. He knew the younger skater had meant every word. And _now,_ he understood everyone's reactions earlier.

Yuuri had, in so many words, publicly declared his love for him, shocking the pants off of the entire world, including his family, friends and especially Victor.

He went to grab his cell phone, in a fit of urgency. As his thumb went to tap Yuuri's number, he stopped himself.

_No. This is something that I should to tell him in person._

He locked his phone and set it back down with a frustrated sigh, knowing he would have to wait at least twelve hours until he could express all of these feelings he held inside. Twelve _torturous_ hours.

[BREAK]

Yuuri stepped down from the platform stage after answering a few random skating-related questions. He refused to answer anything more personal, as one reporter had possessed the audacity to ask a very blunt question.

_"Are you and Victor Nikiforov in a romantic relationship?"_

Not even obliging a response, the blushing skater turned on his heel and walked out of the conference room.

Walking back to his room in the hotel, the incessant thought of Victor's reaction plagued every step forward. He pondered all of Victor's possible responses as he hit the elevator button.

_Did I embarrass him? Does he feel the same? Will he still want to coach me, knowing how I feel?_

His room had already been booked for the night, but he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be able to sleep until he saw Victor and talked to him, late-night train ride be damned. His body was alight from within, the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. He unlocked the door, went in and gathered his belongings, immediately exiting his room, checked out and headed to the train station.

Three hours later, he walked briskly toward home from the train station, since at that time of night, nearly midnight, there were no taxis readily available in Hasetsu. The town slept in the dim street lights. The peaceful quiet did nothing to quell his racing heart and mind. Most of the lights were out at the onsen, as Yuuri assumed everyone was in bed. After fishing out his keys and letting himself in as quietly as possible through their private entrance, he carried his luggage past Victor's silent room, praying he wouldn't wake either Victor or Makkachin. After situating his luggage, he changed into fresh sleepwear. He was just pulling his t-shirt over his head when there was a soft knock at the door.

Yuuri froze.

"Vi-Victor?" he whispered.

A low affirming hum came from the other side of the door.

_Oh my god, I woke him up. Shit, he's probably annoyed..._

Before he could bid the older skater to enter, the door slid open to reveal a tired, but gentle, seeking pair of blue eyes. Makkachin scooted past his immovable master to nuzzle his way into Yuuri's comforter.

They stood in silence for a long, tense moment. Unspoken words hanging in the air like leaves on the autumn breeze, dancing around the two of them. Yuuri knew right then that he wasn't in trouble. He could see his long-time idol's returned affection in his face. He had done right by speaking his heart. Warmth creeped up Yuuri's neck as he anticipated an overt response.

"I couldn't sleep," Victor stated finally, silver bangs dancing lightly across his forehead.

"Neither could I." It was all the enamored young man could manage before Victor took a mere few strides straight into his embrace.

Those entrancing azure pools, swirling with desire, looked deep into the dark depths of Yuuri's doe-eyed gaze. Their faces were so close, their noses nearly touching and their warm breath mingled each other's. Victor leaned in closer their lips brushing, feather-light to the touch.

"I love you, too, Yuuri," he half-whispered against his lips. Yuuri could feel the formation of every syllable on his mouth, the sensation electrifying his spine.

The overwhelming warmth that followed spread from his lips and face, seeping into his entire body like stepping into a hot shower on a cold day.

Victor couldn't contain himself. He had tossed and turned for hours, only to be jolted to full attention as he heard footsteps and saw Yuuri's silouette pass by his bedroom door. In that very moment he knew he would cross the line that existed between them...and _never_ look back.

Now, he was pouring every ounce of longing into their melded lips, clinging tenaciously and urging his love's reciprocation. He knew he had taken Yuuri by surprise, yet as a shred of hesitation had worked its way into his heart, the younger man began to respond in kind.

Moist and malleable under his ministrations, Yuuri's lips parted slightly. Victor gave in to temptation and ran the tip of his tongue along the space inbetween.

Yuuri felt true arousal for the first time, as Victor's tongue sent a shot straight to his groin. He couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped him.

The sound of pure wont emanating from his darling brunet set Victor's whole body on fire. He dove in, seeking Yuuri's requital, tasting him, wanting to be consumed by consummation of the affections between them.

Victor's long lithe fingers splayed against the sides of Yuuri's face, toying with his hair line. Yuuri clung to Victor's bare back, as if he may dissolve under his touch.

Yuuri had never experienced happiness like this. Tears began to trickle down his rosy cheeks as he gasped for air, completely devoured by the warm ache in his chest.

Victor felt the moisture under his palms and pulled back to discover the wealth of emotion swimming in Yuuri's eyes.

"I was terrified that you would be turned off by me, and leave..." Yuuri whispered. "I have never been so happy in my entire life." The tears kept falling into the corners of his smile.

Victor combed his fingers through Yuuri's ebony tresses, searching for the words to accurately and simply describe what Yuuri meant to him. But there were none to be had. He thought of what Yuuri had said:

_"Victor is the first person I want to hold on to..."_

"Yuuri..." he began breathlessly, "You will never have to worry about letting me go." Victor pulled his little _kobuta-chan_ in tight, cradling his tear-streaked face against his bare shoulder as he allowed his own tears to escape. He thought of all the times he'd clung to Yuuri like this randomly, embarrassing the young man. He had simply been unable to help himself and the need to embrace this wonderful human being. Laughter bubbled up as Victor mused.

"I think you're stuck with me, my tasty little katsudon," he chuckled.

Yuuri lifted his head and wiped his eyes with a free hand and gave him a soft look.

"I'm really in for it, aren't I?" replied the bleary-eyed brunet though a lop-sided smile.

Victor raised a brow, giving him a sly grin.

"You have _no_ idea."

Running his thumbs gently under Yuuri's eyes, Victor wiped away his tears. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to them, one at a time, before taking his hand and leading him over to his bed.

"I would hope you won't refuse me tonight," Victor purred. "Let's go to sleep together. You must be _exhausted._ "

Giving Victor's hand a squeeze before turning back his blankets, revealing a sleepy pup, Yuuri turned to Victor with a tired, but satisfied smile.

"Go get your pillow."

At about eight in the morning, there came a knock at Yuuri's door.

"Yuuri, are you in there? I saw your shoes at the back door," his sister called.

Yuuri was wrenched from the most peaceful slumber he'd ever had, curled up and entangled in Victor's limbs.

"Yeah, Mari, I came home last night. Can I have a couple more hours please? I'm wiped."

Victor opened a single sleepy eye as the conversation woke him.

"So noisy...let's go back to sleep," he mumbled, burying his nose into the back of Yuuri's head and breathing deeply.

The huff of his heavy breath sent a little shock down Yuuri's back.

Little did they realize Mari heard Victor's voice from the other side of the door.

"Uh, ok, then...I'll put some breakfast aside for you two when you get up."

_Ehhhhhh?_

Yuuri was suddenly wide awake, now.

"Don't worry," Mari added quietly. "I won't tell mom."

He could hear her footsteps fade as she headed back down the hall.

"Victor, did you hear what Mari just _said_?" Yuuri whispered anixiously.

"Mhm," he replied, not even opening his eyes. "Something about breakfast, but I'm not ready to get up."

"Not the point!" he hissed. "She knows you're in here... _sleeping with me_!"

"You're sister's cool, don't stress it right now," the resting Russian replied, tightening his grip on his lover. "I'm pretty sure everyone got the point of what you said last night, myself included. So they won't be surprised when we tell them we're together now. So go back to sleep."

With a grunt Victor nuzzled lower into the nape of Yuuri's neck, sending him into a momentary spin.

 _Wait, WHAT? "Together?" So soon...?_ he inhaled slowly and thought for a second. Was he really put off by the idea of them being... _together?_ There was only one answer to that...

_There's only one thing I want as much as Victor...that damn gold medal._

An exasperated sigh fled from furious lips.

_Well, I guess it can't be helped. Most of the world now knows, or can at least infer, that I'm in love with Victor Nikiforov. We may as well sit down with my parents and tell them tonight._

Resigned to what he assumed to be an awkward conversation later on, he decided to rejoin Victor and Makkachin and sleep on it.

When they finally roused it was nearly time for lunch. _11:29,_ read Yuuri's clock. He nudged a still-slumbering Victor.

"Ne, Victor, we should really get up."

There was a groan from behind him as he hugged Yuuri tightly, purring into his ear.

"No eto tak teplo!" he cooed in Russian. "You're so cozy, Yuuri...I could stay here _all day_."

Yuuri couldn't fight the smile spreading across his lips. He turned over in Victor's arms to face the gorgeous man he could now call:

"Boku no koibito..." he uttered softly, as he brushed those shiny, silvery locks out of the way of those enticing baby blues.

Victor smiled and leaned in for a chaste, yet lingering kiss.

"I know what _that_ means," he stated with a sniff of amusement. "By the way, I didn't get to tell you last night...during your press conference, I could only pick up bits and pieces of what you were saying. And by the looks on everyone's faces," he chuckled as he continued, "I had missed something quite _surprising."_

"Then _how...?"_

"I watched the video on the USFSA site with English subtitles."

_Ohhhh..._

Yuuri laughed lightly, trying to picture a clueless Victor among his shocked family and friends.

"By the way, that _tie_ you were wearing..." Victor interrupted. "It's hideous. There are so many other colors that better suit you."

Yuuri laughed again, aloud, at Victor's assumed fashion expertise.

"Okay then, Victor, I'll let _you_ pick my next tie."

"I was planning on it."

Between the inside jokes, the intimate embrace and the newness of this next step in their journey, the joy was palpable. It seemed contagious to those around them as they got on with their day.

Even Hiroko noticed how relaxed her son seemed, despite the stress of competitions, traveling, and the media. Victor and Yuri _offered_ to help with some of the cleaning duties around the onsen that day. It had been a first. And she found the two of them to be behaving almost like housewives. Attending to details, yet sharing looks when they though no one else was looking.

_He really meant it, didn't he? Victor and Yuuri...they share...love._

She pondered as she scrubbed pots from earlier. Her son was now a full grown adult. He'd never had a girlfriend of any kind during either his high school or college years. She realized that there were probably a few reasons for this. But what stood out the most was how _happy_ Yuuri was around Victor...and how much that dashing Russian had changed her son for the better.

Katsuki-san kept her thoughts to herself, however. Knowing her son, he would come out to them soon enough. And as much as she knew the path they seem to have chosen would be not necessarily be an easy one, she would wholeheartedly support her son's happiness.

The early autumn sun was beginning to set, and the ladies of the house had begun preparing the evening meal.

Victor and Yuuri decided to take Makkachin out for a walk. The obedient canine needed no leash as he trotted a few paces ahead of the two men, who walked casually. Their arms brushed occasionally and Victor took the reigns, taking Yuuri's hand in his. The younger man blushed slightly, casually glancing around them.

Victor noticed his lover's caution.

"At least we aren't in Russia," he commented flippantly, trying not to make a big deal of their outward display of affection. "Maybe in Japan, two men in a relationship isn't the most popular ideal, but at least they don't chastize you openly for it."

Yuuri swallowed hard. They would have to spend six days and five nights in Moscow.

"But I just told the world that you are the reason I know love, Victor. How will they treat you, knowing that there may very well be something between us? Will that hurt your reputation in the FSFR?"

"I am one of their world record breakers," he stated as a matter of fact. "There is no erasing what I am capable of, no matter _who_ I choose to be in a relationship with."

Yuuri nodded.

"There is a very strong presence of gay figure skaters. We just keep our romantic lives to ourselves. To be honest, I have had relationships with both men and women over the years...but more recently, I can say I prefer men."

Yuuri stayed quiet, unable to respond to his companion's candid confession.

"But in the last few years, believe it or not, I have been far too busy with my career to bother with a serious romance."

"Really?" Yuuri asked meekly, astonished that he had become the exception.

Victor hummed, then detoured them to the castle grounds, around to the western side of the park. They sat on a bench, with no one in their vicinity. Makkachin settled himself at their feet and they watched the sun sink toward the horizon.

"Yuuri, are _you_ okay with being labeled 'gay'? Even if it means facing discrimination in some parts of the world?"

"If I'm traveling the world with _you_ , Victor, it doesn't matter what anyone thinks of what we share," Yuuri replied, emotionally charged. "We are the only two who really matter, right?"

"We could always move to Canada or America, too...big skating countries, and generally accepting of men like us," Victor suggested offhand as he rubbed circles on his lover's back.

"I'd consider it..." he did a double take as he realized what they had been discussing. "Wait, so you want to go skate around the _world..._ with _me?"_

Victor laughed fully, he had never considered the idea of them being separated ever again. It just made sense that whatever they would do with the rest of their careers, wherever they would go...they would go together.

"Oh, _kobuta-chan_...since I came here, it became obvious to me why I was here. We inspire each other. We move each other's hearts." He chuckled as he continued, giving Yuuri's thigh a squeeze. "Yuuri, I have never been so emotionally invested in another human being in my _life,_ as I am with you."

"Victor..." Yuuri was speechless.

"I have had other lovers in my life, but physical love is fleeting, and lacks the endurance of uncondtional love...true love is a balance of _both_ Eros and Agape."

"And that's why you gave me 'Eros'? Because I needed more of it to balance my Agape?"

"Bingo, desu!" Victor cheered, tittering as he flung his arms around Yuuri, meeting him in a full-pressure kiss before releasing him. "And my imbalance was the opposite. I loved myself so much, that I didn't know how to truly love another."

Yuuri finally understood. Everything that was Victor Nikiforov, the gold-medal skater, was bravado and simply a projection of his self-love onto his fans. But _somehow...he,_ Yuuri Katsuki, had changed his perspective...just as he had changed _his._

"We balance each other."

Victor hummed as he gave him another peck on the lips, before taking in the impending sunset and curling his arm around Yuuri's midriff.

Brown eyes smiled at him and leaned his head against Victor's shoulder as they watched the sky change color as the sun descended into the depths of the ocean.

At dinner, Yuuri and Victor sat next to each other as usual, and they chatted, half in English, half in simplistic Japanese, so that everyone could be included.

Finally the topic came up of Yuuri's undeniably passionate speech came up. Victor had gone out of his way to learn a couple extra words he didn't know, so that when it came time to talk to the Katsuki family about he and Yuuri's feeling's for each other, he could properly express himself.

"So, Yuuri, I have never heard you speak with such vigor as you did last night. Neither about skating nor anything or anyone else in your life," his father, Toshiya, commented in a curious tone. "I'm happy that you have rediscovered your passion."

Yuuri decided he would translate for Victor this evening, to make sure everyone was clearly understood. It would slow the conversation, but would ultimately be to their benefit.

The Katsuki's were surprised that their son was going to great lengths over what seemed like a usual dinner table discussion.

"Indeed, I have. And I meant every word I said about owing it all to Victor..." He cleared his throat, and Victor laid his hand on his knee, urging him on with a squeeze of his hand. "And also how Victor has shown me what love is truly about."

His father raised his brow. His mother had a loving, and seemingly _encouraging_ smile on her face. Mari smirked, giving her younger brother a look that told him she had a good idea of what he was about to say.

"Not like a father...or brother...we became someone special to each other that we could trust implicitly."

"Well I'm glad you've made such a close friend, Yuuri!" his father said, seemingly trying to avoid what was coming.

"We're not just friends, Dad...we _love_ each other!" Yuuri declared with nearly the same resolve as he had spoken the night before. Toshiya's eyes went wide. "It took me some time to come to terms with my feelings for Victor, but I hope that you will try to do the same."

The room fell silent for a moment. Until Mari chimed in to cut through the awkwardness.

"Hey, I'm no idiot," she said with a snort. "I have to say I kinda saw this coming."

Hiroko smiled and leaned over the table grabbing one of her son's hands.

"I have noticed how happy you make each other, no matter what title you give your relationship: colleagues, friends or...lovers," she said supportively. "Two men in a relationship is still not an easy thing in much of today's world. My heart is heavy, only in the knowledge that you may have to endure hardships and the pressure of society whereever you go." She squeezed Yuuri's hand in hers. "But if you two treat each other as well as your father and I treat each other, I could not wish for more than your success and happiness."

Yuuri gave Victor a quick recap in English, bringing tears to those sparkling blue eyes.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Victor bowed his head to Hiroko. He continued in his faltering Japanese. "You have raised a wonderful man...Yuuri has changed me. Even now, at twenty-seven years old, I am a better person because of your son." He took Yuuri's hand in his. "And I love him for it."

There was another quiet beat as all eyes turned to Toshiya and his slightly furrowed, pensive brow. He heaved a sigh as he sought out the words that would properly express his thoughts to his only son.

"Ever since you were little, I never put expectations on you to be anything else but 'Yuuri'. I always just assumed that since we lived a simple life, you, too, would lead a simple, yet fulfilling, life: help run the family business, settle down and have a family. Because that's what _I_ did..."

Yuuri held is breath as tightly as he did Victor's hand, unsure of where his dad was going with this.

"But you went above and beyond. You found a passion in life with skating. You have seen more of the world than I have, managed to graduate college while pursuing your career, and _still_ continue to surprise me and your mother with your successes."

Yuuri felt hot tears flooding his eyes as his father came to his conclusion.

"You have not lived your life as I had once assumed you would..." His stern face softened to one of pride. "You've gone _beyond_ family tradition to achieve so much." The patriarch sighed,with a shake of his head. "I have never told you what you can and can't do with your life, so what kind of father would I be if I tried to tell my grown son who he can and can't love?"

Yuuri choked back sobs as he tearfully recounted in English what his father had just said. Tears streaming down both men's faces, relieved that the family would accept their relationship, despite its unconventionality. Yuuri, so overcome with gratitude, got up and hugged his father, taking him by surprise, followed by his mother and sister. Both Victor and Yuuri stood up and bowed deeply to the three of them.

"Okay, now that you've gotten that off your chests, let's finish eating!" Mari said, grinning at their blubbering faces as she handed them tissues.

"Vic-chan," Hiroko called his name with a gentle smile. "We have welcomed you into our home...Now, we welcome you into our family."

Victor face flushed once again, more tears threatening to fall as he attempted to express himself in more Japanese.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san, Mari-san!"

After dinner, Mari popped in her latest nerdy conquest: a DVD of her newest favorite anime. The newly announced couple took the cue and headed toward the baths.

Victor went to town, as usual, stripping down and scrubbing the day from his skin.

He looked up to a seemingly shy Yuuri still in his underwear, staring and blushing.

"Are you okay, _kobuta-chan?_ "

"Y-yeah...it's just... _different_ now," he replied. "You must understand th-"

"Don't worry, Yuuri," Victor replied, smiling serenely. "I may want to drink in the sight of that beautiful body, but as for anything in way of intimacy...I'll let _you_ tell _me_ what you're in the mood for."

"You don't mind going at my turtle's pace?" Yuuri said, being a bit self-depricating as he sat down and turned the faucet on.

"If you are curious, just ask. If you are nervous, just tell me. If you want something, reach out and _grab_ it," he said slyly as he massaged shampoo into his hair. He chuckled to himself. "But I can't promise you that I'd stop myself from hugging you on a whim...All the hugs, all the time...I love hugs, if you haven't noticed."

Yuuri visibly relaxed, a sweet little lop-sided grin that told Victor he didn't mind. Humming in agreement, the younger man gave his lover a side glance.

"That's fine with me."

They both stood, done with the showering and ready for a soak. Yuuri nonchalantly held his towel in front of him, shielding his most private area out of pure nervousness.

Victor sniffed in amusement and turned toward the exit to the baths. Without even turning toward him, he called him out playfully.

"How many times have I seen you naked in the last five months, Yuuri?"

Yuuri froze, silent as he considered that calculation.

"Almost every day," Yuuri said as the fact dawned on him.

Victor stepped into the bath and chuckled as he turned toward his still-covered companion.

"Exactly," he affirmed. "Enough to know that you are uncircumcized and you have a little beauty markright near your left hipbone."

" _Ehhh?"_ Yuuri yelped in surprise, stepping back and pulling the towel slightly aside to reveal the small brown mark on his pale skin. He flushed from head to toe.

"So, that is to say, I've been paying you a lot of attention...and you didn't even _notice_ ," Victor feigned a pout in his cadence, sticking his tongue out at Yuuri. "I mean, you got an eye full of my _khuy_ upon introduction."

"And practically every day since," Yuuri snorted. Shaking his head he went to drop the towel. "You're right, this is silly."

The towel fell softly upon the stone ledge at the water's edge, and Yuuri waded into the bath.

He stood there as Victor beheld him with unadulterated adoration.

"You have got to be the _tastiest_ katsudon I've ever seen," Victor's baby blues smiling.

"And _you_ know how to make a guy blush," he retorted, taking his place next to his partner, with only a few inches between their shoulders.

Victor pulled his arm out of the water and laid it along the ledge at Yuuri's back. Yuuri took the cue and scooted over those extra few inches closer, leaning slightly into the side of his sexy silver-haired suitor and fit into his demi-embrace.

Yuuri leaned his head back onto Victor's arm and let the tension that plague him for the last twent-four hours slowly slip away.

For the first time, Yuuri noticed, Victor, a man of constant dialogue, had fallen into a companionable silence. He wanted to think that his beau, like him, had finally felt peaceful in each other's presence, with no one around to disturb them. Nothing but the trickling of the fountain falls, and a few remaining crickets permeating the air as they soaked in the warmth of simply being together.

Victor leaned his head against Yuuri's and closed his eyes. They tuned into to each other's breathing and fell into perfect synchronization.

 _Ice dancing...with our footwork and grace, and natural synchroneity...it would be beautiful...even if just for fun,_ he thought, smiling secretly.

Yuuri's mind wandered as he pondered a future with Victor. A flat somewhere...

_Europe, perhaps? Amsterdam, Paris, Berlin...or perhaps America? New York City or California?_

He hoped he would be able to see more of the world with him, and continue to have professional careers. He even pictured getting another puppy.

 _Well, if Makkachin will allow it..._ he chuckled to himself.

"A penny for your thoughts," cooed Victor's beguiling baritone.

"Just wondering where we would decide to go in the world after this...and if Makkachin would mind a friend."

"Well, wherever the work is..but likely Western Europe or North America. Coaching, tours...it's all possible when you've made a name for yourself. And I don't see why Makkachin would mind sharing. He's a friendly puppy."

Yuuri smiled to himself, turning his face in to press his cheek into Victor's collarbone. Victor peered down at him, giving his hair a little nuzzle.

"Let's get you that gold medal first."

Yuuri looked up at him and leaned in for tenderly tenacious kiss, lips lingering, tongues twining in an enchanting choreography. Careful caresses beckoned each the other deeper into their desires.

Gradually the combination of the heat and overstimulation dizzied the virginal Yuuri. He rested a hand on Victor's chest to steady himself.

"...not...feeling well...all of a sudden..."

Victor helped get him out of the water and cool off. After they toweled off and put robes on, Victor lead Yuuri by the hand to his room. Keeping an arm around his waist, he made sure his sweetheart was steady before letting him head over to sit at the edge of his bed. Shutting the shoji door behind him, he headed over to his dresser.

"Lay down on your stomach," Victor instructed to a confused Yuuri.

Brown eyes grew wide when his lover pulled out a nondescript bottle out of his drawer.

"Victor, I don't think I'm ready f-"

Victor stopped, "Huh?" He looked from Yuuri to the bottle and it dawned on him. He laughed wholeheartedly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"No, no, _nooo,_ my dear! You thought this was...? No, this is _massage oil._ "

Relief washed over Yuuri's face and he nodded, finally complying by shrugging off the top half of the onsen robe, allowing it to fall at his hips, and lying face down onto Victor's bed.

"I figured you've been under a lot of stress the last couple days, and would appreciate a little massage to loosen you back up," the older man explained, laughter still bubbling up through his words.

"And you are right," Yuuri replied. "And I am definitely up for a back massage after everything today. Thank you, Victor."

"It's not too often that I do this, my little piglet," Victor said as he climbed on the bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "But anything to make you feel better."

The oil dripped onto his back, cool and slick. The deft Russian began gently just below his shoulder blades, spreading the oil over his smooth, unblemished skin up and over his shoulders and down to the small of his back. His warm hands gently glided, stimulating his nerves, calming and soothing. After a few minutes of that, Victor pressed in more firmly with the heels of his handsstarting between Yuuri's scapula and working outward.

Yuri groaned under the delightful pressure.

"That feels so _good."_

"You can keep moaning under hands, too...it's music to my ears."

"Pfft... _ahhhh..._

Yuuri's snappy retort was silenced by more deep-digging dives of dextrous design as Victor worked his way down his spine. Melting into puddle at his lover's ministrations, he readily let the soft gasps and moans fly past his lips.

"Ahh...Victorrr...you're _amazing,"_ he drawled as fists twisted into the small of his back.

Victor, who was currently straddling Yuuri's thighs, leaned in and purred in Yuuri's ear.

"You keep saying shit like that, and you'll be getting more than a _back_ massage."

The randy Russian pressed his hips to Yuuri's perky posterior. Yuuri could _feel_ Victor's arousal pressed between his cheeks.

A sudden flash of a sensual scenario appeared in his mind's eye as his eyes screwed shut. The mere _idea_ of feeling Victor's naked body pressed just like that into his set off every nerve in his body. The blood rushing to his groin was quickly making his position increasingly uncomfortable.

" _Haaaa..."_ Yuuri gasped.

"Did you _like_ that, _kobuta-chan_?" he teased as he sat back up. "I'll save that for another night...can't give it all away in one night."

"I feel like my whole body's on _fire,"_ Yuuri admitted, his tone bemused and curious.

Victor rolled off of him and lay on his lover's side, and Yuuri repositioned so that he faced him.

"I'm not going to lie, I've _thought_ about us...like _that_ ," he told his younger lover with a satisfied smirk. "Your name rolls _right_ off my tongue...and hearing you moan my name just now? _HUGE_ turn on. I couldn't help but indulge for a moment."

"Wait... you mean _you..._ about _me?_ So you...?" Yuuri was so flabbergasted by the mental image of Victor masturbating and calling _his_ name, he turned into a tomato. He was overheating, overstimulated, and now had the most insatiable urge to rid himself of his own aching arousal.

"Mhmm," Victor replied, inching closer and grabbing Yuuri's hand. " _This_ is what you do to me..." Before he could formulate a response, Yuuri's hand was cupping Victor's engorged length through the thin cotton robe. He had to remind himself to breathe. The idea of taking things slowly flew right out the window.

"Oh my god, I-"

"Can I... _Yuuri..._?"

The way he'd drawn out the syllables on his lips, made Yuuri even harder. It was like something out of one of his fantasies that he'd had recently. All he could manage was to nod.

Victor's hand was gentle, but it didn't help ease the throbbing tent he had. He was palming him, teasingly, with a slow and meticulous stroke.

Yuuri felt like there was a magnet drawing him into Victor's touch. He reached out and pulled him in and, for the first time, initiated a passionate kiss. Yuuri couldn't sate the indescribable need within him to get closer, to feel _more_ of him. His tongue dove into Victor's eager mouth and they entered into a fierce, escalating battle of desires. Victor made the next move by weaving past the part in Yuuri's robe and taking his full erection in his hand.

Yuuri groaned his lover's name.

" _Damnit,_ Yuuri...you've got me so-"

Victor was cut off by Yuuri's hand reciprocating the sweet, undulating pressure as he began to stroke him in return. They egged each other on through their furious tussle of tongues and teeth as their mouths battled for dominance over the other. Hums of pleasure richocheted as tension built escalated to a fever pitch between them. Hands squeezing tighter, strokes getting broader and faster. As passions burned, heat wound up in their groins, eventually losing the coordination to kiss, as the gasps of pleasure forced their way out of their throats.

Victor got up on all fours over Yuuri, their robes falling open as he hovered above him. He panted his beautiful brunet's name like a mantra.

"Yuuri, open your eyes," he begged of his lover. "I want to look at me you when you come."

Yuuri gasped, Victor's name easing out of him in a slow whine, followed by a groan as he spilled all over his abdomen. Victor's eyes rolled back a moment as Yuuri gripped him tightly as he had come, bringing Victor close to the edge. Suddenly Yuuri had a fierce look in his dark, desire-filled eyes.

"Victor, come for me...all over me."

That's all it took for the Russian to snap. He inhaled sharply through his teeth. He whole body tensing as he ground out Yuuri's name and exploded hot on Yuuri's stomach.

Silver hair fluttered down as Victor collapsed at Yuuri's side, both breathing deeply, hearts racing full-speed as they spiraled back down to their bodies from the heavens.

"I never would have dreamt you'd say _that_ to me, Yuuri. That was so... _erotic,_ " Victor mused.

"Well, you _asked_ me to show you my Eros," he chided lightheartedly.

Victor hummed contently and nuzzled Yuuri's ear. Gently his tongue lifted a tender earlobe to his teeth, grazing it playfully. Yuuri's body stiffened as he shivered at the new sensation.

"Mmm, is _every_ part of you this delicious?"

Yuuri chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll find out."

Victor raised a surprised brow at his piglet's sassy banter. "Is that an invitation? What happened to taking it at a 'turtle's pace'?"

Yuuri blushed as he reached away from his lover to grab for the box of tissues, tidying up before he addressed Victor.

"I've watched for the last decade as my friends had relationships, got married, and even had kids," a contempletive Yuuri divulged. "I have always been curious but...scared of being _that_ close to someone. Baring my heart and my body...was always something I feared."

Victor reached up and combed through his obsidian strands with feather-light fingers.

"But _this,_ " Yuuri gestured, motioning his hand between the two of them, " _this_ is so... _easy._ You just _look_ at me the way you do...and all that awkwardness, all the anxiety and insecurities I ever feel..."

He covered Victor's other hand with his on the bed.

"They disappear."

"Yuuri..."

"I _will_ give myself to you. I guess I just want the timing to be right..."

"And maybe a bit more privacy, too?" Victor huffed as he thumbed toward the paper-thin shoji door. "I mean, we _will_ be sharing a hotel room for four nights in Beijing."

Yuuri sighed, "Yeah, that, too...It'll be nice. It's weird knowing my family's right down the hall."

Victor interrupted him to draw him down into his arms again, robes having lost any modest coverage. Skin on skin, soft and warm, and for the two exhausted lovers, comfort won over sensuality.

"You have helped me be comfortable with myself, by getting me to be comfortable with _you,_ " Yuuri said with a yawn as his voice vibrated against Victor's chisled chest as pale fingers continued casting their spell on him.

Victor pulled the comforter over them and turned out one of his two sets of lights. As he reached for the other, Yuuri stopped him.

"By the way, Victor...earlier, in the bath, you were off in your own little world for a while, too. You never told me what _you_ were thinking about. I was just curious."

Victor gave him a smirk as he leaned in and whispered the answer into Yuuri's ear.

"They say it's the closest thing to making love on the ice," Victor purred, Yuuri winding his arms around him and settling in for the night.

"Guess that just means we'll have to train on _and_ off the ice, then."

Victor hummed into a soft kiss on the top of Yuuri's head, and clicked off the light.


End file.
